


Any given place

by ljummen (Vendelin)



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (in that Geno can't go back to Russia), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/ljummen
Summary: When Sid offers to marry his professor colleague to make sure he gets to stay.





	Any given place

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first posted on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/post/174210881395/trope-mashup-20-52-i-would-die). It was written for the fanfiction trope mash-up. 
> 
> _Anonymous_ prompted: Teacher AU + Marriage of Convenience 
> 
> All the facts are made up!

Sid knows exactly who Professor Malkin ( _”call me Geno”_ ) is. He teaches Russian and war history and he’s  _loud_. He always figured everything else was normal around Geno. You know, except for his height and enormous hands. And the cookies he brings sometimes. They’re too good to be considered normal. But except for all that, Sid never had a reason to question anything.

It’s Flower who drops the bomb over coffee on a Tuesday morning. 

“Geno’s worried that he’s going to be deported.” 

Sid chokes on his coffee and has to cough into a napkin for a good ten minutes before can speak again. “What? Why?”

“His worker’s permit is almost up and it doesn’t look like they’re going to renew it.”

“What the—”

“—fuck. Yeah, I know.” Flower sighs. “He’s really worried. He’s openly gay, you know, it’s not exactly…ideal.”

“Shit.” Sid bites the pad of his thumb. “What can we do?”

Flower snorts. “Comfort him?”

“To solve it, I mean.” 

At that, Flower rolls his eyes. “Nothing, unless you’re going to marry him and make a decent citizen out of him.” 

It’s meant as a joke, and Sid laughs too, until he catches Geno staring into a wall in the cafeteria when he’s about to head home later that day. 

“Hey,” Sid says, approaching slowly. 

Geno still jerks and spills coffee over his shirt sleeve. He swears profusely, and even though it’s in Russian, it’s not exactly difficult to understand. 

“Sorry.” Sid winces and reaches for the napkins. 

“Is okay.” Geno sighs and dabs the fabric half heartedly. It doesn’t seem like the coffee was hot, though. 

“How are you?” 

Geno pulls a face. “You hear too?”

“Flower told me.” 

“Figure. You like married couple.” 

“He’s already married,” Sid says, even though that’s not at all what Geno was asking for. “I’m not, though.”

There’s a really long silence where Geno looks at him like he’s from a different planet. And okay, maybe that was weird. “Thanks for information.”

“We could get married. So you could stay,” Sid says. It takes a minute before he realizes what just left his mouth. 

But Geno is staring at him again, still like he’s from a different planet, but not like he’s an idiot. There’s something else there that makes Sid’s stomach turn hot and liquid. 

They get married on a Tuesday a couple of weeks later. Geno has to move in with him, because Sid’s house is bigger and also he’s the one who refuses to move. If Canada decides to come check up on them, it has to look believable. 

Sid didn’t expect to fall in love within four weeks. To kiss Geno with everything he has after twelve. To have sex like it’s the only thing that’s keeping him from falling apart after thirteen. To fight like they can’t stand to see each other after twenty-nine. To ask Geno to marry him again, because it’s different now, after fifty two. 

To adopt a kid after one hundred and fifteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
